Loving Grey Drunk
by myrobstenxlife
Summary: After the war, Haymitch takes effie with him to District 13. Between them arises a passionate relationship, but not without complications. The crime in 13 gets even bigger en bigger because there are no peacekeepers to maintain peace. Will they ever get the life they have wanted? Will they ever be happy?


So after reading tons of Haffie fanfic, I decided to write my own one.

It was quite a challenge for me to write it in english, as I am a Dutch girl. But I do think it came out well.

However, ENJOY! =)

A loud grinding noise woke me from my strange nor deep sleep. A big white light above my head seemed bright light in my eyes. I felt the soft robe which my body was wrapped in, and I realized where I was. Not understanding, but still, I was in the hospital. My eyes wandered around the room and took everything in that was happening around me. Two nurses were in the back room talking about "the end of the war, the end of the hunger games." I wanted to understand what that phrase really meant, but I just couldn't. The whole room was filled with small knives, pliers, lamps that were meant to save someone's life. My fingers fumbled the small tubes with the transparent liquid that were attached to my wrist. Then they followed a different, longer tube that probably were administering oxygen through my nose. Tubes ... lots of tubes. I listened to the sound of my own heartbeat on the monitor and looked at the nurse who was standing next to my bed. After a while she realized that I was awake and she let a little smile appear on her lips. "You've been very lucky." She said softly, and I thought I detected sympathy in her eyes.

My eyes opened again soon after I realized that I had fallen asleep again. I heard a loud noise somewhere far away, probably in the hallway, and saw a man with wild half-long blond hair running inside. The man was surrounded by the staff that was here in the room and I saw that he was trying to convince them of something. "If you will not let me through, I will promise you that you'll be chained in a hospital bed too.." Growled the man to them. The smell of alcohol penetrated my nose, and somehow it smelled familiar. Did I knew this man? He pushed the nurses aside, and I saw that he walked over to me. Now as he came closer, I could look him straight in the eyes, and realized how such great bright eyes this man had. His facial expression was especially shocked when he saw me. he knelt beside the bed. The man's face looked tired, as if he had not slept for days,His face unshaven and a breath that smelled like liquor so strong that my nose could not handle the smell. My eyes began to water. "Goddamn what have they done to you?" He said, and stared at the cuts that were spread over my body. "I'm sorry Effie, I'm so sorry that I've always been such a fucking drunk bastard." I was the person named Effie? What a stupid name actually ... Effie. who the hell names their child Effie? I sighed and turned cautious on my side so I was closer to him. I wanted to say something to him, but I did not knew who this man was. Instead, I kept staring at him.

He never left the room. Not to go to the bathroom, not to eat. He even had not drunk alcohol. I had told him that I did not remembered a thing, and did not understand what I was doing here. He then told me about "the hunger games" , about what work I did and how I knew him. He also told about Katniss and Peeta, the two children we kept alive. He had told how the war had started and how Katniss had ended it...and how I ended up in the hospital . After all the information penetrated me, I got flashbacks and realized that the man sitting before me, Haymitch his name, spoke the truth.

"I need to get out of here Haymitch ... I can no longer stay here in the Capitol. If someone recognizes me, I'll be dead." I said to him and closed my eyes for a moment to get to power, because talking took me just a huge amount of energy. "I will never leave you here with these rotting people, Princess." He said, and he let his thumb glide over my cheek.

"When are we going?"

"Whenever you want."

"As soon as possible."

Suddenly he got up quickly,grabbed a big bag that from a table across the room and began rummaging in drawers. Luckily we were the only two left in the room. He filled the bag with all kinds of syringes, blood bags and morphine. He closed the gigantic bag and carried him on his shoulder. After a few steps he stood beside me again. "This may hurt" he said and gave a gigantic tug on the tubes with morphine ministered by my wrist, and the tubes left my wrist, falling to the ground. A severe pain shot through my body and I moaned in pain. I looked at Haymitch as he hit his strong, muscular arms around me and lifted me up. My oxygen tube fell out of my nose and I could hardly breath. I pressed my head against his chest, and he carried me out of the room. On the way to District 12.


End file.
